Road trip
by FrancescaBoscorelli
Summary: A road trip with Patrick Jane ends with a confession.I suck at summaries,please read!.Jisbon all the way.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: First Mentalist fanfiction time I use songs,even though this isn't a song fic.I know maybe just maybe both characters are a little (or too much) OOC but please PLEASE bear with me,ok? If you don't like it lemme know.

**Disclaimer**: They don't belong to me,only in my wildest dreams (where there's a lot of shirtless Patrick Jane)  
**Pairing**: should I even say it? Jisbon all the way,or Jello whatever you wanna call it.  
**Spoilers**: lemme .

Kuddos to the coolest beta ever, rooock!

**Fran**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hardly ever let him drive! The way he drives is just too fast and it scares me sometimes.

You know? for a cop like me, always pretending to be brave and sometimes cold hearted, but having the experience I have when it comes to car accidents; I'd rather be safe than sorry. Although when it comes to Jane no matter how many times I tell him to slow down, he presses the accelerator even more, just to piss me off.

So, here we are, in the middle of nowhere, soft music playing on the radio, which is the only thing that keeps us entertained. And today, out of nowhere, Jane decides to drive slower than usual. The road home is quiet, much slower and more painful than I ever thought possible.I like having Jane around, don't get me wrong, he's easy on the eyes but he's being uncharacteristically quiet, and it makes me feel uneasy.

Maybe he's tired, perhaps we both are. Truth be told, there's nothing much to talk about.

Suddenly I feel his eyes on me, as if he wants to say or ask me something, and yet, he does not dare. Jane is definitely not the type of man who would hesitate to ask anything.

"You look bored," he states, looking from me to the empty road.

"I'm not," I answer. "I'm just tired that's all."

"What's the difference," he asks.

"Jane..." he notices the exasperation in my voice and smiles.

"What? I'm just trying to keep you entertained."

"By annoying me?"

"No, by asking questions."

I look out the passenger side road before me, it's almost as empty as I thought. It seemed we were the only ones out there. I did not want to admit how bored I was, we usually had an array of things to talk about, random things, and I was the one laughing at something he had said. Now it made me feel bad to admit I was bored out of my mind; and being around him did not make things easier.

I sigh heavily. Jane is like a five year old boy and as I've learned with time the only way to keep a little boy happy is by doing what he says.

"Fine, Jane. Ask me questions."

"Okay" he smiles, narrowing his eyes, as if he were actually thinking about the questions."I got it," he suddenly exclaims, practically bubbling over with enthusiasm. "What's your favorite song?"

I frown. Jane is definitely the type of guy who would ask such a common question and so juvenile.

"Are you serious," I ask. He nods. "You know I don't have a favorite song. That's so ambiguous."

"You must have one," he insists. "Mine is Living on a Prayer.I used to sing it out loud in front of the mirror when I was younger."

Again, I frown.

"Bon Jovi? Are you serious?"

Just when I thought he couldn't shock me any more, he tells me this. Amazing.

"Did I mention I was young?"

"Well, if that was when you were young, it means you must have a favorite song now that you're a little bit older, right?"

He bites his lip, seeming to be uncomfortable with mentioning something so 's weird to me, seeing him in such a different mood, in front of me anyway.

"Yes, actually I do," he whispers. "Dear Life, which pretty much says what I'm feeling. It cofuses me though, you know?"

"Why does it confuse you?"

He shakes his head, eyes fixed on the road and his hands glued to the steering wheel.

"It's not the right time to talk about this..."

"Why not," I ask, curiosity getting the best of me.

"Lisbon..."

"What? You were the one who started with the questions, now you must put an end to it."

He sighs heavily, closing his eyes for a second. I'm afraid I have said something wrong, and I try to apologize. Before I could say something he speaks, more like whispers.

"_Sometimes in life,  
You run across a love unknown,  
Without a reason, it seems like you, belong.  
Hold on Dear Life,  
Don't go off running from what's new,  
I became somebody, through loving you_"

Silence.

Neither of us knows exactly what to say.I feel my heart constrict in my chest as unshed tears cloud my vision.I had no idea Jane could be this romantic, my thoughts were taken on a silent dedication to his wife. Maybe from the day they met, that's why he was having a hard time with it.

"It's beautiful," I say simply.

"Of course it is," he says, then slowly turns his head towards me. "I dedicated it to you."

**TBC!**

**In case you wanted to know,the name of the song used here is "Dear Life" by Anthony song eva!. Reviews are my crack!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: thanks for all the amazing reviews!! *blushes* This came out of the blue,while I was in a very boring class,so I really really appreciate all those kind words.****I have no idea how old Libson really is so I'm just guessing is kinda is kinda odd to me since is the first time I write something like this,I ****mean...you know what I mean! I picture it in my head but somehow writing it doesn't seem quite the same ,that didn't sound good either *lol* **_

_**btw,don't you just looove Patrick's car? damn! I'm in love with it .soo pretty! oh I'm pretty aware at how short this is and I apologize,I could not ****make it any longer afraid it might get boring at some point.**_

**_ENJOY!_**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I'm dumbfounded. He dedicated a beautiful song to me. To me? Why? I don't get it. Is this his way of telling me he loves me? Or that he has some feelings for me? Or is he playing tricks again. I don't know what to say. I'm speechless, totally and completely shocked. Nobody has ever done something like this for me, not in my thirty-two years of life.

"Jane, I don't know what to say..." I confess, my eyes fixed on his handsome face.

My heart pounds expeditiously inside my chest, making me feel as if it will burst forth at any moment. I don't know how to respond to such a sweet confession, as unexpected as it is.

"You don't have to say anything, really" he says, "it's nothing."

But it is something; it's too much. Too much for me to handle as my mind is working overtime, in an attempt to process this influx of sudden one moment I was tired, ready to drop at the earliest opportunity, and the next, I am hearing Patrick Jane dedicate a sweet song to me. That is definitely something!

Suddenly, and being the only physical response I could process; I unfasten my seat belt and move closer to him, doing the only thing my rational mind could let me do; Kiss his cheek. My hand completely lost on the blond curls at the back of his head, my lips very close to his mouth.

I feel him catching his breath at this sudden intimacy; totally surprised at by my reaction and all of a sudden the car stops. We look at each other for a few seconds and the desire written on his eyes is reflected on my face as well. It seemed we've been waiting for this moment of solitude for months, ever since our feelings became too obvious for us to ignore.

It s too much love inside for us to bear...for me to bear.

Then he kisses me, full on the lips. Without warning, without a single word, he captures my lips with his. What I thought would be a sweet kiss, turned passionate in a matter of seconds. It was as if we just couldn't get enough of each other, each touch meant something different, no words needed. The undeniable passion impossible to control.

I move to his lap quickly, almost desperately. The steering wheel presses against my back. His hand moved underneath my shirt and I slowly caress his chest as my hands make their way around his neck.I could feel him; feel him pressing intimately against me, and I was surpised at how much we both wanted this; wanted each other.I played with his curls once more as our mouths collided against each other once more. I let out a husky moan as his hands gently grasp my hips.

"I want you..." I whispered in his ear, while he trails soft kisses along my neck, desire taking over me.

He tenderly looks at me as his thumbs caress my lips, softly, tantilizingly, with a feather-like touch. My eyes drift shut at the intimacy of the situation and he smiles.

"I love you..." he whispers and I can't help but smile at his words. "I love you too" Soon, I figure out that the back seat of his car was more comfortable than I ever thought.

**THE END!**

**Should I write a third (and final) chapter? yes or no? and most importantly,did you like it? hate it? I know,too many questions.A review would be nice!**


End file.
